LOVE'S COMPLETE
by Lieya EL
Summary: Luhan telah dinyatakan hamil 3 bulan. Sebagai suami yang baik Sehunpun mengiyakan seluruh keinginan istrinya sst..yang diam-diam telah mengerjainya /Jangan sok polos, Lu. Jelas-jelas kau sendiri yang menodai tubuh tampanku menjadi seperti wanita murahan ini tadi pagi" -Sehun /HUNHAN/YAOI!/MPREG/Marriage life/Multi chapter/Multi Genre(s)/Multi Rate/DLDR This Story from Matchmaking


is **HUNHAN Marriage life. YAOI! MPREG!  
**

 **Multi Chapter**

 **Multi Rate**

 **Mult Genre(s)**

Story from _ **Matchmaking**_

 **.**

 **LOVE'S COMPLETE**

By **Lieya EL**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Prince(ss) Oh is Something~**_

* * *

 **M** enjadi pusat perhatian di tengah keramaian kota seperti ini bukanlah keinginan Sehun. Salah besar jika ia senang dilihat banyak orang dengan memakai gaun pink berenda layaknya gadis remaja dan rambut panjang berwarna cokelat muda serta mahkota kecil yang bertengger diatas kepalanya, membuat tampilan Sehun berubah total seperti seorang wanita yang hendak pergi berkencan dengan kekasihnya.

Sesungguhnya Sehun adalah lelaki tangguh yang memiliki penis besar dibalik celana dalamnya. Berdandan ala perempuan dan berkeliaran dijalanan sama sekali bukan gayanya. Jika bukan karena sebuah permintaan dari sosok terkasihnya, ia tidak akan pernah sudi untuk melakukan hal ini. _Yang benar saja._

 _Well_ , Ini adalah pengalaman pertama dan terakhir kali yang akan Sehun lakukan seumur hidupnya. _**Catat!**_

"Sialan"

Lelaki tampan yang terbalut pakaian perempuan itu menggeram tertahan ketika sebuah tangan nakal lelaki tua yang berjalan disampingnya kini menyentil keras pantat seksinya.

Sehun menatap tajam sosok itu dengan mata sipitnya yang terbalut eyeliner, bukannya merasa takut si lelaki tua itu malah mengedipkan sebelah matanya. _Oh, sepertinya pak tua itu menyalah artikan tatapan maut Sehun yang tajam itu dengan tatapan ingin digoda._

Enggan menanggapi tingkah pak tua yang pastinya akan semakin menjadi, Sehun memilih untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah lebar-lebar menuju sebuah cafe yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana.

 _ **Triing**_

Pintu _cafe_ itu terbuka bersamaan dengan sosok Sehun yang memasuki ruangan. Tatapan para pengunjung yang berada didalam _cafepun_ beralih kearahnya, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kagum mereka.

 _Melotot_

 _Tercengang_

 _Terjungkal_

 _Dan..._

 _ **Byurr**_

Segelas air putih disiramkan ke wajah seorang pria kekar yang duduk diujung ruangan karena pria itu menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip dengan mulut menganga lebar, sang pelaku penyiraman itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Dasar lelaki mata keranjang!" Umpat perempuan berbaju merah itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan mejanya kemudian di susul oleh sang kekasih yang basah kuyub dibelakang "Tunggu, Chagi! Maafkan aku! Hei~Jangan tinggalkan aku"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh, mengabaikan orang-orang tak penting itu kemudian berjalan mendekati meja yang sedari awal menjadi tujuannya. Bibirnya tersenyum simpul ketika melihat sosok lelaki cantik yang sudah duduk disana. Tanpa permisi, Sehunpun duduk disebelah lelaki yang tengah asyik memilih menu makanan itu kemudian berdehem cukup keras "Ehm!"

Sosok yang duduk disampingnyapun menoleh lalu terperanjat kaget hingga berdiri dari kursinya "KAU SIAPA?!" Pekik lelaki bermata rusa itu dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

"Kau pikir aku siapa?" Sehun balik bertanya dengan nada ketusnya.

Kening Lelaki bermata rusa itu mengernyit, tangan kanannya ia letakkan dibawah dagu memasang pose berpikir. "Um, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu" katanya dengan kepala manggut-manggut.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda" Sehun berujar datar sembari mengambil buku menu makanan disampingnya lalu membolak-baliknya.

Lelaki yang lebih kecil itu menggaruk tengkuknya "Hehe...maaf Hun-a. Aku hanya pangling melihatmu" katanya sambil tersenyum bodoh.

Sesungguhnya lelaki bermata rusa itu tidak ada rasa terkejut sama sekali ketika melihat Sehun duduk disampingnya, ia bahkan sudah menyadari kehadiran lelaki tampan dalam balutan pakaian wanita itu sejak menjadi perhatian didalam _cafe_ tadi. Luhan hanya ingin sedikit bergurau dengan Sehun, namun sepertinya suaminya itu tidak akan pernah bisa untuk diajak bercanda. _Menyebalkan sekali._

"Jangan sok polos, Lu. Jelas-jelas kau sendiri yang menodai tubuh tampanku menjadi seperti wanita murahan ini tadi pagi" gumam Sehun jengkel sedangkan Luhan memasang tampang cengonya.

 _Menodai tubuh- tampanku? Bukankah seharusnya Wajahnya yang tampan? Kenapa tubuh?_ Sungguh kata-kata yang ambigu –pikir Luhan.

Tetapi, memang benar sih. Semua yang terpasang pada tubuh Sehun sekarang ini adalah ulah Luhan. _Blush on_ yang mewarnai pipinya, _eyeliner_ tebal yang melapisi matanya serta pakaian berupa gaun pink berenda yang di pakai Sehun adalah hasil kerja keras Luhan dan Baekhyun – adiknya, mendadani Sehun ala _Princess Korea_ pagi ini. _Ouh, sepertinya kita harus mengacungkan 10 jempol untuk Luhan dan Baekhyun karena sudah merubah Sehun menjadi bidadari kesiangan hari ini._

"Haha...tapi kau sangat cantik, Hun-a" gurau Luhan lalu duduk kembali disebelah Sehun dan merapatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat.

"Aku cantik?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri "Ah...tidak, Hun-a aku hanya bercanda, tentu kau sangat tampan hehe" cengir Luhan.

Sehun menyeringai kecil setelah ide cemerlang muncul di kepalanya "Tadi kau bilang suamimu ini cantik. Apakah kita perlu bertukar posisi, Lu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah menggoda.

Luhan melotot lebar kemudian mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "Tidak...tidak..tidak...jangan! aku tidak mau!" tolaknya.

Uh, bisa gawat jika mereka berubah posisi, _bisa-bisa museum Luhan kelaparan jika tidak dimasuki oleh pusaka Sehun!_

"Hahahaha" Sehun tertawa terpingkal saat melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah, _lucu_ "Aku hanya bercanda sayang" Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya "Lagi pula jika kita bertukar posisi aku jamin pasti penis kecilmu tidak akan bisa menembus lubang terdalamku."

"MWO?!"Luhan memelototkan matanya lebar setelah mendengar perkataan frontal penuh penghinaan yang Sehun lontarkan barusan.

"Hahaha. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera memesan makanan. Aku lapar, perutku belum di isi dari pagi. Tubuhku lelah berjalan seharian mengikuti artis yang kelewat ceria itu. Aku dehidrasi, kekeringan, lelah, butuh air dan juga makan" Ujar Sehun memasang wajah memelas sambil memegangi perutnya mendramatisir.

Luhan menatapnya jengah. Selalu seperti ini, jika Sehun sudah mengeluarkan jurus mautnya - _yakni memasang wajah melas_ itu membuat Luhan tidak bisa berkutik lagi "Hmh, Baiklah. Tapi setelah itu kau harus menunjukkan hasilnya tadi kepadaku" pintanya memaksa.

Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya kesamping kepalanya sembari berkata-"Siap Bos" -lalu tersenyum jenaka membuat Luhan terhanyut dan turut membalas senyumannya.

"Pelayan kemarilah" Luhan memanggil seorang pelayan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya agar mendekat ke mejanya. "Aku ingin memesan semua yang berada didalam buku ini" Ujar Luhan.

"Mwo?!" Pekik Sehun tak percaya "Kau memesan semuanya, Lu?"

"Iya...Sehunie" Jawab Luhan disertai senyum manisnya.

"Tidakkah itu terlalu banyak untuk kita?" Tanya Sehun tak yakin apakah perutnya dan perut Luhan yang sedikit _ehm_ , lebih besar akan mampu menampung semua makanan itu.

"Tidak. Kita tidak akan memakannya sendiri sayang"

Kening Sehun mengkerut bingung "Lalu?"

"Kita akan memakannya bersama Baeki dan Kekasihnya" jawab Luhan dengan antusiasnya "Nyonya Kim sudah mengembalikan uang yang dipinjamnya kemarin Hun-a dan aku ingin menggunakannya untuk mentraktir Baekhyun dan kekasihnya karena mereka sudah mau membantu kita merawat Ziyu selama ini, hehe"

Sehun memasang wajah tak suka. Oh, sepertinya kesialannya hari ini akan bertambah. Berkumpul dengan si Baek dan kekasih idiotnya itu bukanlah suatu anugerah melainkan sebuah musibah.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau" Sehun bergumam pasrah.

Luhan menatapnya berbinar "Terimakasih Sehunnie~ aku mencintaimu-Chup" katanya kemudian mencium kilat pipi Sehun membuat sang empunya menyeringai lebar. Sehun memutar tubuhnya kemudian menangkup wajah istrinya dengan kedua tangan. Tatapan merekapun saling beradu. Binar rusa itu membulat ketika Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Luhan. Tubuh kecilnya melemas ketika Sehun menciumnya dengan lembut dan Luhanpun mulai terhanyut dalam cumbuan itu.

Mereka terus berciuman tanpa memperdulikan bahwa mereka tengah berada di tempat umum. Luhan melenguh, tangan kurusnya memegang kuat lengan Sehun yang menyangga pinggangnya ketika sang suami menyesap dan mengigit kecil bibirnya.

"Kya!"

Beberapa orang diruangan itupun terpekik kagum menatap iri Sehun dan Luhan. _Oh, betapa beruntungnya pria manis itu memiliki kekasih yang sangat cantik dan menggoda, sungguh pasangan yang sempurna – pikir mereka._

Luhan memukul pelan punggung Sehun ketika dadanya mulai terasa sesak. Sehunpun melepaskan pagutannya kemudian mengusap lelehan saliva yang menempel disudut bibir istrinya dengan lembut.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu _Yeobo"_ Kata Sehun membuat wajah Luhan semakin merona.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita bungkus saja makanannya. Entah mengapa perutku sudah terasa kenyang, lebih baik kita menjemput Ziyu sekarang, Ayo" Ajak Sehun lalu membantu Luhan berdiri.

Lelaki bermata rusa itu menundukkan wajahnya yang merona ketika Sehun menggiringnya ke depan menuju kasir di ikuti tatapan para pengunjung yang berada didalam tak lepas memandanginya.

"Tolong pesanan yang tadi di bungkus saja" Kata Sehun kepada seorang pelayan yang berada disana.

Sang pelayan mengangguk paham "Baiklah _Noona_ " ujarnya sebelum berlalu dari ruangan meninggalkan Sehun yang berwajah masam " _Sial"_ umpatnya pelan.

Luhan terkikik geli melihatnya "Kenapa kau tertawa Lu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada ketusnya "Apakah kau senang suami dipermalukan?!" Sehun menatapnya tajam dengan suara sedikit membentak.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak, Sehun." Binarnya mulai meredup digantikan raut kesedihan disana. "A-ku hanya-"

 _Oh, Shit!_ Sehun merutuk dalam hati. Sepertinya ia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal kepada suami cantiknya. Ia lupa jika akhir-akhir ini Luhan sangat sensitif sekali terhadap bentakan.

Rasa bersalah muncul dibenak Sehun ketika melihat suami cantiknnya yang bergetar dengan hidungnya berkembang kempis menahan isakan-isakan kecil yang hendak keluar dari bibirnya itu.

"Ssstt..jangan menangis, sayang. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu" tenang Sehun merengkuh tubuh mungil itu lalu mengusap punggungnya perlahan.

"Noona, ini pesananmu" Kata sang pelayan memberikan pesanan yang diminta Sehun tadi. Sehun mengambil bungkusan itu kemudian menyerahkan beberapa lembar won sebelum membimbing tubuh bergetar Luhan keluar dari dalam _cafe_ tersebut.

 _ **Blam**_

Sehun duduk di kursi kemudi lalu menutup pintu mobil yang tadinya dikendarai suaminya. Lelaki pucat itu menatap penuh sesal lelaki cantik sesenggukan disampingnya.

"Hei, jangan menangis sayang. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu tadi, maafkan aku ya" pintanya lalu mengusap sayang pipi pucat yang telah basah oleh air mata itu. "Lihatlah, pipimu semakin terlihat tembam apabila kau terus menangis" guraunya.

Sehun terkesiap ketika lelaki cantik itu memutar wajahnya cepat kearahnya "Kau mengataiku gendut?" Tanya Luhan dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Maksudku wajahmu terlihat jelek ketika kau menangis sayang, jadi jangan menangis lagi ya" kata Sehun menenangkan suami cantiknya.

"Dan kau mengataiku jelek? Hiks..Kau mengataiku gendut dan jelek ketika aku mengandung anakmu, hiks.. kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi ya"

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya sedih sambil mengusap perutnya yang sedikit berisi dibalik kemeja yang dipakainya. "Kau jahat Sehun, hiks.."

 _Astaga!_

Berulang kali Sehun merutuk dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin mulutnya bisa berbicara se-ceroboh itu, _hm_ , dan sekarang lihatlah suami cantiknya tengah menangis sesenggukan, _oh shit!_ Sepertinya memang tidak acara cara lain.

Sehun melepas kasar wig panjang yang ia kenakan, ia meringis pelan ketika rambut aslinya sedikit tertarik. Sesekali matanya memicing kearah Luhan yang masih menundukkan wajahnya sesenggukan sambil melepas gaun pink yang ia kenakan tadi tanpa sungkan kemudian mengambil paperbag yang berada disampingnya. Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan ketika melihat pakaian berwarna hitam dengan bagian perut terbuka dan rok panjang teronggok disana.

 _Yah, semuanya demi Luhan!_

 _Sehun akan memakainya._

Sehunpun memakai kostum yang didapatnya beberapa menit yang lalu itu, ia sedikit kesusahan ketika memakai rok yang terbelah disisi kanan setinggi pinggul itu karena kakinya yang jenjang dan ruang yang sempit. Setelah berhasil mengenakannya, Sehun memakai kembali wignya kemudian menyenggol lengan Luhan.

"Hei, Lihatlah" pintanya. Sehun memutar tubuh kurus Luhan agar menghadapnya "Aku telah memenuhi keinginanmu, lihatlah"

Luhanpun mengangkat wajahnya karena jujur ia merasa sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan suaminya itu.

"Omo! Sehun?!" binar rusa it membulat lebar, Luhan menghapus air matanya cepat-cepat. Sehun tersenyum kaku menanggapinya "Ya. Kau lihatkan, aku sudah memakai pakaian yang kau inginkan ini. Apakah aku juga harus meliuk-liukkan tubuhku dijalanan agar kau percaya jika aku sangat mencintaimu, _em?_ " tanyanya sambil mengelus surai madu Luhan.

Luhan menggigit kecil bibirnya. Oh, sungguh jantungnya tengah berdebar tak karuan sekarang. Luhan tidak pernah mengira bahwa Sehun akan memakai pakaian itu disini. Tidak dipungkiri jika hatinya terenyuh saat ini, pasti Sehun sangat kesusahan memakainya tadi.

"Tidak perlu Hun-a. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Terimakasih"

Luhan pun menerjang tubuh suaminya. Memeluknya erat sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang yang terbalut _dress_ itu sambil terkikik senang. Sepertinya niatnya untuk mengerjai sang suaminya hari ini berjalan dengan mulus. Ah, Luhan harus mengabari adiknya setelah ini jika misi mereka hari ini telah sukses. Haha...

"Aku lebih mencintaimu sayang"

Sehun membalas pelukan itu semakin erat kemudian menyesap surai madu Luhannya yang beraroma memabukkan itu dalam-dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mission 1 Complete**_

* * *

Haha...Apa ini?!

Err, sebenernya dari dulu pengen bikin drabble tapi kagak pernah nyambung -_- dan sekarang aye bikin beginian, entah ini apa semoga agak nyambunglah *bhaks..

Btw, ini +storynya ff Matchmakingg..Disini nanti akan menceritakan gimana kehidupan Hunhan setelah kehamilan Luhan, karena squel yang kemarin rada nganu makanya aku bikinin lagi yang lebih nganu(?) semoga tidak mengecewakan ya haha...

Misi apa lagi yang harus Luhan lancarkan untuk mengelabuhi Sehunnya? Apakah readersnim memiliki saran? Jika iya, silahkan meninggalkan pesan di kolom review. Siapa tau Luhan mau melancarkan misi dari kalian hihihi...

 **PS: Setiap chapter wordnya tidak lebih dari 2k. Jadi jangan minta lebih panjang, ataupun bilang kurang panjang, karena ini emang udah ditimbang, cuma segini bisanya. _*_*_**

* * *

 **HHS?** please Follow my IG **Ohlubaby** xD


End file.
